Parents
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: Just trying to help out the Digital world and get home, they find out a mystery....of the past digidestined? Who are they, and what do they have to do with the present?Adopted from Full Moon Howl
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters, but I do own the kids' parents names

Parents

--

"What in god's name, are you doing in my house!" a lady that had a broom ready to swipe someone's head off screamed.

"Listen! I'm sorry lady! Calm down before you kill someone" a guy replied, "mainly ME!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" she screamed, hitting him in the head a few times.

"Alright! I'm out, I'm OUT!" he ran away with more than a few bumps and bruises.

"Mom, was that really necessary?" A boy with brown short hair and brown eyes asked.

"Of course it was! He has no right to enter here without permission first!" She stated.

"Whatever you say...Shinyah! Get OUT of my ROOM!" He yelled.

"Takuya! Don't hurt your brother too bad!"

"Oh, I won't" Takuya mumbled.

Dream end.

--

"Hellooooooo. Earth to Takuya, we have somewhere we need to be going to ya know." a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes repeated for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Morning to you too Zoe." Takuya mumbled sarcastically.

"Did you sleep well Takuya?" a big guy with short brown hair and brown eyes said with an evil grin.

"What did I do?" Takuya replied hesitantly.

"Nothing besides say 'Mom was that really necessary'" a guy with black long hair in a low ponytail, wearing a bandana and blue eyes replied.

"And mumbled incoherently" a guy that looked like the one before except with short hair said.

"So what was your dream about?" a little kid with short brown hair that had a hat on and brown eyes asked curiously.

"Just about the last time I got home with my mom and brother" Takuya shrugged blushing embarrassed. "what about you J.P.? What did you dream about? Zoe?" he said/asked smugly.

"I...uh...To say...ummm..." Jp replied starting to blush.

"Well, since we're talking about dreams, I dreamt on getting some breakfast. what about you Koji, Koiji, Tommy? What did you dream about?"

"Same as you" they all replied together.

"Me too!" Nehmon said excitedly.

"Do shut up." Bokumon replied grumpy, egg in pouch.

"Lets go find someplace to eat!" Tommy yelled excited.

"Yeah!" They all replied with grumbling stomachs.

They were walking around aimlessly for a few hours until they spotted a beach. By the beach, they seen a ghost of a girl with raven black hair, she had her back to them, so they couldn't tell what her face looked like. They stepped forward to see if they could see her face. They got about a few feet away from her and she turned and smiled with her eyes closed and disappeared right in front of them.

"What was that?" Takuya asked, totally clueless.

"A girl. What else would it be?" JP asked giving an it-was-obvious look.

"I knew that! I MEANT what was it she was DOING here!"

"SORRY I can't read your MIND!"

"Would you two shut UP ALREADY!" Zoe asked, definably pissed off at the boys.

"We need to find someplace, or something to eat now." Koichi stated.

"Like right there." Koji pointed to a little shack that said SOUP HOUSE on the sign.

"That works too, I guess..." Tommy said and started walking to the shack, restaurant, place.

--

They sat down with a menu in hand, looking to see what kind of soups they had. A large bird in an egg that was very colorful came up to them.

"What can I get you today?" He asked politely.

They pulled the menus from out of their face and looked at the Toucanmon. He gawked.

"Chaud! Chris! Jim! Kenny! Haku! Your here!"

"I don't know who your talking about, but we're not them." Koji stated.

"But-But you have to be! You look just like them! Except with only one girl on your team, unless you lost the rest!"

"Like he said, 'we're not them'." Takuya repeated.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say...what would you like to eat?"

They ordered their food, got it and started talking.

"Who do you think are those people? Are they digimon?"

"Of course their not digimon! They don't have the looks, or the name for it!" Bokumon yelled matter-o-factly.

"Then who are they?" Zoe asked.

"They were said to be the Digi-destined before you." Bokumon said, reading his book, "But that's just said to be a legend as well."

"Well...Tell us about them." JP said anxiously.

"Alright already! Not only did they have digimon companions, but their own powers as well." Bokumon started. "It was said that in the beginning, they all hated each other. They got into fights all the time, and were always at each other's necks. But it says here that they were very loyal. Hmm."

"What?" They all said together.

"Nothing, it's just that it gets more confusing after this. It says things in around 20 different languages."

"Huh?"

"It's in different languages, I said!"

"I know that! But HOW!"

"They OBVIOUSLY knew the language! How else!"

"I don't know! That's why I asked!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ulp!" They guys and digimon quieted in a mere millisecond.

"We know that they obviously knew different languages, what he meant, was, how, and where, did they learn them?" Zoe rephrased irritated.

"No-No one knows." Bokumon stuttered out in a squeek.

"What about their companions. What kind of digimon were they?" Kouiji asked.

"all it says here is that their were twins, and then the others were regular digimon. No twins."

"Were they able to go to the real world?" Tommy asked, finally paying attention, rather than trying to read Bokumon's book.

"Not sure-HEY! Gimme back my BOOK!"

The book was thrown up in the air. "Sorry!"

"Hmmmm...Let me see here...whatever your answer is...it's in a different language. See if you can read it." He said, holding the book in their faces.

"It's a story about their lives..." Takuya whispered.

Everyone looked at him weird. "You can actually READ this?" JP asked, unbelieving.

"Sure. My mom taught me how to read it. It's in Italian."

"How does she know Italian?"

"She went to Italy. Why?"

"Uh...lets see...can you read this?"

"That says they came here on accident by a black hole in the ground." Koji said.

"What language is that in? How did you know?"

"It's in German, and my dad went to Germany for collage."

"Then...what does this say?"

"Oh! That says the elements were: fire, water, lightning, light, dark, ice, weather, wood, metal, and earth." stated Zoe.

"How do you know, and language."

"Chinese, and Mom went there for vacation."

"Next sentence? Koichi? Tommy? JP?"

"Says that the girls met each other first." JP said.

"And...Info please"

"English. Dad went for collage."

"This says that the girls and guys pretty much hated each other when they first met." Koichi said quietly. "Spanish, mom went for collage to El Salvador."

"I can only read a few words in the next sentence. I was still learning before I came here."

"Then what parts can you read? Make a sentence that sounds right then."

"Alright..." Long pause, "I think it says that whenever they met they would fight...and the girls and guys saved each other an equal amount of times. Which is around...five times in the beginning." Tommy said, "Learned it from my mom and dad, and it's Hawaiian.(SP?)"

"That's not all to the story, digi-destined..." a shadowed figure trailed off. "There's more to it than what that book will say..."

"Who are you and what do you want!" Takuya yelled.

"Ahhh...so much like the firecracker, yet so little like 'em."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm...the sensible one...like Mr. Darkness." It laughed an evil sort of laugh.

"Your Koji, I'm guessing. Let me tell you this, kid. All of you get out of here and never come back to the digital world again! This is not your mess to get in to! Leave!" Then he disappeared leaving this message:

_Dark of the light, Light of the dark,_

_Fire of the ice, Ice of the fire_

_Lightning of the metal, Metal of the lightning_

_Weather of the earth, Earth of the weather_

_Wood of the water, Water of the wood_

_None can touch: Power of the void._

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

--


	2. Chapter 2

Parents

Parents

Chapter 2: Message/Riddle 2

Last Time...

"Hmmm...the sensible one...like Mr. Darkness." It laughed an evil sort of laugh. "Your Koji, I'm guessing. Let me tell you this, kid. All of you get out of here and never come back to the digital world again! This is not your mess to get in to! Leave!" Then he disappeared leaving this message:

Dark of the light, Light of the dark,

Fire of the ice, Ice of the fire

Lightning of the metal, Metal of the lightning

Weather of the earth, Earth of the weather

Wood of the water, Water of the wood

None can touch: Power of the void.

--

"What the heck is this message s'pose to mean anyway?"

"What's what s'pose to mean?" Nehmon asked.

"The MESS-AGE." JP said slowly.

Zoe was watching the door, not noticed by anyone there. She got up quietly, and snuck out of the room, going outside where she could here someone talking. It seems that the Tookanmon was talking to the tree...'How strange' she listened to what he was saying now.

"We will need to be rid of them soon...no...of course, everything will be set into motion during the night. We will have a festival...yes, yes of course...but!...No!...STAY!...AH!" He flew into the wall unconscious.

Zoe gasped and quickly ran inside the restaurant. They had finished their food in the middle of the discussion, so they could leave any time they wished. Also the food was free, according to another Tookanmon, so they didn't have to worry about that. Now they were just trying to leave. Key word: trying.

"And tell me WHY we are not allowed to leave this place."

"We have something very important for you to do!" The digimon blurted out quickly.

"Like what?" A voice asked from behind the tookanmon.

They jumped. "Li-like staying for the festival that is in honor of the other digi-destined!"

"Since when is the festival here, and why is it in the middle of spring?" It asked. "Isn't the festival s'pose to be in the summer?"

"Terriormon, just shut up and stay out of this!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. They look too much like human children. I have to help humans you know."

"..." They looked panicked, "Please forgive us..." They had an evil glint in their eyes, telling him that they didn't plan to leave them alone.

While the two were arguing, their current topic was inching away from all of them. When they got out the door, they sprinted to the forest, out of site. Sensing that the kids were away from the soup house, Terriormon turned and started walking away.

"It was nice arguing with you, but I have to go." He ran towards the forest, the same direction that the kids had just run. In no time, he was caught up to them. He stopped running and started walking then.

"Hey! Where exactly are you going?" Tommy asked.

"To search. You guys have part of the message I see."

"Do you know what it means?" Zoe asked.

"I cannot tell you. Even if I did know. Here is another part to that riddle though: All together creates two other." He threw the paper at them. "Don't lose those. Your gonna need them." Then he left. Somewhere to the East.

"Oh that's just great! Another riddle!" JP whined sitting down.

"Hey, lets just do what he said and not lose it. But don't let it bug us either. Maybe it will make more since when we get all of it." Zoe tried to comfort them, and herself. 'Stupid riddles. Stupid curiosity. Stupid stupid.'

They all sat down and sighed. It was quiet for a few minutes before they decided to get up and start walking again. They walked all the way to a trailmon station in complete silence, except for the nature's noises.

Trailmon came soon after.

"Hey! Aren't you Maulai? Your trip is free, where do you wanna go?" It said excitedly.

"Ummm...the Forest Kingdom...but I'm not-"

"Right away miss Maulai!" The trailmon took off as soon as they were all on bored, saying "I get to take the digi-destined somewhere!" Over and over again.

"Ooookay...that is strange..." Takuya sweat dropped.

"No kidding" Koji agreed, also having a sweat drop.

"Sooooo...when we get there, what are we gonna do? Where exactly are we going?" JP asked.

"Hey guys..." Zoe got their attention. "The trailmon called me Maulai, and the tookanmon all called you Chaud, Chris, Jim, Kenny, and Haku...but the trailmon also said 'digi-destined'...so wouldn't that give us the names of six of the digi-destined people?"

"Yeah"

"Then that means we have to figure out about anymore names...and maybe it will help us more with the message. Also maybe give us a clue to who or what they are talking about in that book." She said, pointing an accusing finger at the book. 'That could solve one problem. Then all we would have to do is figure out the biggest problem...that riddle...'

"Then all we have to do after is figure out the riddle...it could help us to defeat Turubymon(SP?)." Koichi said, mostly to himself.

"Exactly."

"Alright kids! We're HEEEEREEEE!" The Trailmon sang out.

"Thank you Trailmon." Zoe said politely.

"No problem. Oh! One more thing! There is only one path to go on. Don't stray from that path! You would never come out of that forest if you did!"

"...Ok. Thanks for the help! Buhbye!" The digi-destined started walking on the only path there was, straight into the dark forest.

"That was kind of weird." Jp stated to Zoe, who was off in her own little world at the moment.

Takuya and Koji noticed this and walked a bit slower to be up to speed with her. Takuya waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention, while Koji watched to see if any of the annoying things Takuya was doing would give any reaction to her at all. Which it didn't. Finally, Tommy decided it was time to act like a screamer.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT BRANCH! YOUR GONNA FALL OFF A CLIFF! TAKUYA AND KOJI ARE TRYING TO KISS YOU!"

The last sentence caught everyone's attention, and made to two said boys blush like mad saying, "It isn't true!" Zoe was snapped out of her stupor at the mention of that as well. She turned beat red, then got angry at the boys. She smacked them both down in a matter of seconds, fuming. Muttering things like "Perverted idiots" and "Stupid dorks" then gave each of them a hard glare and kept right on walking. This time, ahead of everyone.

"It's not like we did anything.." The boys muttered, glaring at Tommy who was currently laughing like a maniac.

"Oh my gosh Tommy! Your pants are on FIRE!" JP yelled.

"WHAT! Stop drop and roll, stop drop and ROLL!" He yelled, doing exactly that.

The guys started laughing like crazy now, while Tommy was glaring at them. "That wasn't funny." He muttered.

"Y-yes it was! Hahahahaha!" They laughed.

Tommy got up and started walking by Zoe then. Zoe looked down to see Tommy in deep thought, when an evil smile lit up his face, giving Zoe goose bumps.

'Whatever he's thinking...I feel bad for the other guys. Glad i'm not them...' "We should rest here tonight. Then continue in the morning." She suggested.

"Alright." They all sat down, rested for a while, then got up to get the supplies needed.

Takuya and Koji went to gather firewood. JP and Tommy went to get the night's sleeping supplies. While Zoe and Koichi went to get the food and some water for everyone. Bokumon and Nehmon stayed at the camping place.

With Zoe and Koichi...

"There's an apple tree over there! I guess we're having apples tonight." Zoe said.

"We can always catch fish, when we get the water"

"Alright then...I guess that's what we'll do!"

With Takuya and Koji...

"Soooooooooo these will all do...now we just have to get them to camp..." Takuya said, looking at a pile as big as him of firewood.

"You know...we don't need all that wood right?" Koji stated the obvious.

"Yeah...Lets just take what we need and leave then, huh?"

Koji nodded.

They picked up a handful of wood and walked back to camp.

With Tommy and J.P...

They had found some really large leaves to use as blankets for the night.

"This should be enough...lets see...there's six of us right?" JP asked.

"Yup!"

"Then this should be enough!" JP yelled. "Lets go!"

Just then an arrow shot past their heads, barley missing them.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

Thank you to my first reviewer!

LanHikari2000x- Thanks for telling me some good stories too!

Soooo...anyway...review please! Buhbye

Full Moon Howl


	3. Chapter 3

Parents

Parents

Chapter 3: What the HECK!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Only the unrecognizable peoples. So there.

Last Time:

_"Then this should be enough!" JP yelled. "Lets go!"_

_Just then an arrow shot past their heads, barley missing them._

3: What the HECK!

They froze in place, staring at the bushes in front of them. There was a rustling in the bushes and they saw a shadow zip by and disappear into the woods. They slowly turned their heads to the tree that the arrow had hit. There, attached to the arrow, was a peice of paper. Tommy had walked stiffly to the arrow and pulled it out of the tree. The paper fell to the ground and JP went to pick it up. Both stared at it, then, they got up and started walking stiffly to the camp site.

"Hey JP, Tommy. What took you so long?" Takuya asked.

"You look like you just saw a ghost!" Zoe stated. "And look like one too..."

"We-we al-almost g-got h-hit by an a-arr-arrow!" Tommy stuttered, on the verge of crying.

"Th-this w-was atta-attached to it." JP held out the paper.

Takuya took the paper, and everyone besides Tommy and Jp looked over his shoulders.

Koichi took one look at the paper and stated "It's blank..."

The two boys nodded.

"There must be some reasonable explanation for this...maybe there is a secret thing we have to do to be able to read it..." Bokumon said, holding his chin.

Suddenly, they had the feeling they were being watched. They turned around and a voice said in a monotone, echoing like being in a cave, "Use an element...only then will you be able to see..." Then it left, without another word.

"O...kay...that was creepy..." Koji stated.

"No really..." JP replied annoyed.

"Calm down JP. Don't get yourself too worked up with this. It isn't like they tried to kill us. If whoever that was wanting you or anyone here dead, then I have a feeling that they would have been able to kill us easily with the way they move..." Zoe said, trying to calm them all, including herself, down.

Koichi relied to this, trying to help her out, "I think your right. They have suck up on us numerous times, and it would have been easy for them to hit us, since we didn't even know they were there in the first place."

They all relaxed somewhat and tried to figure out the element to get the paper to show words.

"Fire?" Takuya asked.

Tommy replied, "Try it."

They held the paper over the fire, but not enough to make it burn the paper.

Zoe looked at it skeptically, "Guess not...maybe...earth?"

"How exactly do we do that?" Takuya asked annoyed to no end.

"I don't know. It was just a guess!"

"She may be right..." Bokumon interrupted.

"Huh?" Came from everyone there.

"What does that mean?" Nehmon asked.

"It means, just set it down on the ground, and worry about it in the morning. After all, it was shot by an arrow, into a tree. Set it on or by a log." Bokumon explained. "Now lets all go to sleep."

They all reluctantly obeyed. Bokumon staying up to watch over the fire they had started. He also watched the note they had gotten.

'Mine as well watch it all since I'm going to be up almost all night.' He sighed.

Everyone fell asleep after a few minutes after they had eaten, of course. They still had plenty of food for breakfast in the morning.

'Lets see...so far the riddle or message, or whatever is: Dark of the light, Light of the dark, Fire of the ice, Ice of the fire, Lightning of the metal, Metal of the lightning, Weather of the earth, Earth of the weather, Wood of the water, Water of the wood, None can touch: Power of the void. All together creates two other. What could the other part possibly be?'

Suddenly, he had the earge to look in his book. So he opened it to the second to last page. It read:

Dark of the Light, Light of the Dark,

Fire of the Ice, Ice of the Fire,

Lighting of the Metal, Metal of the Lightning,

Weather of the Earth, Earth of the Weather,

Wood of the Water, Water of the Wood,

None can touch: Power of the void.

All together creates two other.

Other words seemed to be forming because there was gray spots that were turning darker, but still illegible. Bokumon was too shocked to speak. He got up and walked over to the other note, message, riddle, thing and saw words start to form from it. That is where he fell asleep that night.

Morning came quickly, and everyone rose, albet reluctantly. They ate and quickly went over to the paper. It read:

Friends of all shapes and sizes,

Come to aid us again.

"Well, at least this one makes more sense than the other one." JP stated to no one in particular.

"Hey! Doesn't that mean they will come back to help you?" Nehmon asked.

Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head. "How would that even be possible? They are most likely DEAD by now!" Bokumon yelled, snapping Nehmon's pants.

"Ah!"

After finding out the message, they started walking again. Bringing the paper with them.

**With Turubimon**

"What did you say is going on?"

"Nothing except those pesky brats are actin' stranger than strange." Ranamon replied.

"Watch over them and find out why they are acting that way then! You will do as I bid..." Then he was gone.

"Alright, so we have to get thy detectors and watch over them..." The mirror guy said. (A/N: A little help here? Please? I forgot who he was. Mercurymon or something?)

"Well then, while yous goes to watch them, I'm going to get something to eat!" The other guy disappeared as well then.

"Well fine then, I'll do it myself." Ranamon then went to spy on the unsuspecting kids.

**T**o **B**e** C**ontinued...

OK! I will quit writing chapters if I don't get al least one review. That's all I ask for, and it isn't much. Only one review per chapter. If it's even possible, which I don't think it is, I wouldn't care if you only wrote half of a review. Thank you for reading this. REVIEW PLEASE!

Full Moon Howl


	4. Chapter 4

Parents

Parents

Chapter 4: Where do we go?

--

"Well fine then, I'll do it myself." Ranamon then went to spy on the unsuspecting kids.

--

Chapter 4

The kids were in the forest...lost...

"Soooo, where exactly are we going now?" Zoe asked.

"Ummm...back to...somewhere?" Takuya answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Great. We're lost."

"We're not lost! We just...don't know where we are is all..."

"In other words...We're lost." Koichi said again.

"Any quotes for when you get lost?" Tommy asked.

"Why?"

"My mom said, that whenever she and her friends got lost or something, one of them would make up a joke or quote about it." Tommy replied, "And also never say that it couldn't get worse, because then someone or something trys to prove you wrong, and it gets worse."

JP snorted, "Yeah right."

"She did!"

"Ok! ummm...a quote...just because your lost, doesn't mean you can't get more lost?" Takuya asked.

"Nice" Koji stated sarcastically.

"How about...something confusing? Like: Just because your lost, doesn't mean you can't be unlost, because when your found your not lost anymore, and when your lost you can't be found." Zoe said, almost in one breath.

Everyone just blinked at her.

"O...Kay..."

"What about...be thankful your lost with someone, rather than being lost alone?" Koichi asked, not quite sure about it.

"If your lost you can sometimes find where you want to go faster." Koji said.

"That's interesting.."

"It's true..."

"Huh?"

"Right there. We're here!" Tommy yelled, running up a bunch of stairs to the big castle place.

"Dang...Your MAGIC!" Zoe ran up the stairs next to Tommy and when everyone got there, they went in.

"Wow. This place didn't change much." Zoe stated.

"No really.." JP said, then, "What did we come here for again?"

"To get another one of those note thingys." Takuya said.

"What exactly are we s'pose to get out of getting those notes?" JP asked.

Bokumon cuts in before anyone can answer, "You get to find out about the digi-destined before you."

"ok...and why do we need to know about them?"

"Because you knit wit, you can find out who they battled and the weaknesses. If the riddle even tells us."

They walked down a few hallways and entered a few rooms, but found nothing that would help them with the riddle.

"What happens if there is no riddle here?" Koji asked getting agitated

"We just...move to where there was a rumor?" Tommy asked.

Then, a bird decided to land on Koichi's head, and peck at JP's.

"And make new bird friends?" JP asked sarcastically.

"Of COURSE!" Bokumon yelled

That made everyone jump. "What!" They yelled.

"What's that on the birds foot?" Nehmon asked.

They all looked up at the bird, except Koichi, whom it was on. There, just like they said, was a white piece of paper tied to the birds foot. Zoe came and untied the note and the bird flew away. She unwrapped it and looked at it.

"It's blank." She stated.

"Oh great. Another thing to figure out."

"Shut up and lets figure it out."

"The last one was Earth, so...I don't know." Bokumon said. "Let's just wait till morning to figure this out. We need rest."

They all nodded and started off down the hallway.

"There was a bedroom down this way..."Koichi said looking at the rooms. "Here it is."

They all found a bed and went to sleep for the night, leaving the paper right next to a little waterfall thing. It got wet and sprayed all night long. In the morning they all slept in, but Bokumon's book started to glow blue, then to nothing again. They all woke up a few hours later to find the paper soaked through.

"Who left this by the water!" Zoe, the first to get up, yelled.

The others blinked, then cast an accusing gaze toward Tommy.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Sure ya didn't"

"Hey! There's actually writing on it now!"

"Huh?" they all asked.

"It says...Traveling through worlds,

Saving them both."

"O..kay..."

Spi POV

'So a riddle? That makes no sense. Why would they be recieving riddles for our land?'

Normal POV

"So what do we do now?"

"I will repeat the whole thing. Hopefully it will make sense.

_Dark of the Light, Light of the Dark,_

_Fire of the Ice, Ice of the Fire,_

_Lighting of the Metal, Metal of the Lighting,_

_Weather of the Earth, Earth of the Weather,_

_Wood of the Water, Water of the Wood,_

_None can touch; Power of the void._

_All together creates two other._

_Friends of all shapes and sizes,_

_Come to aid us again._

_Traveling through worlds,_

_Saving them both_."

"Well...that was interesting..." Koji said.

"This is going to be a loooong riddle." Takuya said at the same time as Koji.

"Now where do we go?" Tommy asked, looking excited to find another riddle peice.

"How about we find another trailmon, then find another place to look."

"Alright. We'll be wanderers then"

"Fine by us, I guess."

"Then lets go!"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

--

Same as last chapter. Only ONE Review and your off the hook...nvm.

You all better thank Kouichi's Girl for giving two reviews to get another chapter! Thank you a lot for your review though!

Full Moon Howl


	5. Chapter 5

Parents 5

Parents

"Alright. We'll be wanderers then"

"Fine by us, I guess."

"Then lets go!"

--

chap. 5: Who else is there?

They had been traveling for around 5 days now and were starting to get a little restless. They had made it into the middle of a forest by the water when they were soaked by a wave. So, all in all, they weren't happy campers.

"Tell me again why we decided to travel by foot and not by trailmon..." Koji ground out angrily.

"Because we don't have any trailmon tickets?" Koichi replied.

"But there was a contest back there that we could have tried for. Their prize was the trailmon tickets" Tommy said tiredly.

"But those were already won by someone else. Right when we left the place somebody won it.." Zoe complained tiredly.

"Well then...lets just rest for a while. It would help us out, at least a little bit with one of our problems" JP sighed, plopping down on the ground.

"I guess so..." They all found a seat either on the ground, or on a rock.

"Hey. Who's that?" Koji asked, pointing out a guy that was staring at the sun.

"Dunno"

The guy had black hair that went down to the middle of his neck in the back. He wore baggy black jeans and a sleeveless shirt that was...colorful, as in the black top part, then fire in the middle, and at the bottom was waves. He had on a white long sleeve shirt on under it.

They could only see his back, so that was all that they could tell.

Then, as if he heard them, he turned his head just a little bit, so that his bangs were showing. He had dark blue bangs, by the way. They could see a black choker/collar on and chains around his neck, hung loosely. they then saw him smile and he disappeared.

"Why does this keep on happening to us?" Takuya asked exasperated.

"Because we're the digi-destined, maybe." JP replied.

"Bokumon...could you help us out, and find out if there is a picture of him in your book somewhere, so we could get his name, maybe?" Zoe asked, effectively cutting off an upcoming argument.

"Sure...There is nothing in here about who he was" Bokumon said flipping through the pages.

"Nothing?"

He stopped flipping and closed the book with a sigh, "Nope. Nothing..."

They sat there until the sun started to set, and then set up a fire and cooked some food that they found while walking.

"How long exactly has it been since we first got here?" Tommy asked staring into the fire as if remembering something.

"About a few months. Why?" JP asked.

"I wonder if our parents are worried about us..."

"Probably. My mom gets worried if I'm gone for a few hours. Unless I'm at school that is. But we've been gone for days. I would think they would be worried by now..." Zoe replied also staring into the fire.

"My mom's probably so worried, she called the police again." Takuya sighed.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Koji asked.

"My brother left the house before to go to a friends house. He never told anyone that he left or where he was going. Mom got so worked up, she called the police after an hour or to of searching. He ended up being at the park with a group of friends on the other side of town."

"How'd he get that far?" Kouichi asked.

"Dunno. Maybe one of the other kids parents dropped them off. Not sure really."

They went to sleep that night right after they ate. Then got up really early the next day and started walking again.

Then the wind blew and smacked something in Koji's face. He pulled it off and read allowed:

_To my dear idots. A gift from me to you. You will find out who I am soon._

Then the next paragraph below said:

_To get this over with I will help you find the notes. But of course there will be a price at the end. The first note, clue, whatever is this...The light can shine there, but it will never clear._

_Now hurry up and start finding them MORONS! No time to REST!_

_P.S. I'll be waiting..._

"What the heck is up with this person? They don't even know us!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down there..." Tommy said,(He was the closest by her) with his hands in front of him.

"The light can shine there, but it will never clear? Maybe a cave?" Kouichi asked thinking out loud.

"Possibly" Koji agreed.

"Lets try it" Tommy said, now paying attention to the conversation while Zoe calmed down.

They all walked around searching for a cave. After around 3 hours of walking they finally came across one. They went inside and, since it was too dark to see, lit a candle and walked further in. In around the middle of the cave they found a stone with writing that was just now starting to glow and make out words. The one next to it glowed softly, as if telling them it was there, and then stopped. JP sat right next to it, and put his arm on it. They sat in front of the glowing rock and watched it. Finally, it made out words, just barely legible.

It said:

_**Don't forget. **_

_**Not only do you have to save everyone,**_

_**But save yourself as well**_**.**

"Well that only helps to stress us out more." Takuya complained. "Again, why us?"

"It's not like we're gonna die or anything. Lets go back outside, it's cold in here."

They all walked out. JP carried the stone outside with him and they all sat down in the suns rays right outside the cave. That's when the second stone began to glow. Brighter than the others at that. The kids all shielded their eyes and waited until the stone stopped glowing. When it finally stopped glowing it read:

_**We have been watching.**_

_**Two combined,**_

_**Creates a blast.**_

Then the words disappeared again, and the stone broke into four different parts.

They then just stood there.

"That was the brightest thing that ever happened so far."

"It was also kind of scary. The 'We have been watching you' part."

"I think we need to take a break...for a few years..."

"No kidding"

They walked over to a near by river and sat right by it. Some of them putting their feet in the water. Finally after a little while they started to walk again, dragging their feet and waiting to find another clue.

Again, something flew at them, but this time, not just flew, but attacked. Swords were at their necks in a matter of seconds.

'Is that a man or digimon? And WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US!'

"You have to meet the master...and agree to the circumstances she has set."

Thank you for the review! Please review. I'm tired of asking, so this is the last time.

Full Moon Howl


	6. Chapter 6

Parents

Parents

Disclaimer: Don't own...hehe...I like where this is going...gooood ploottt...sorry...

--

**Shadows talking out loud so everyone can hear**

Only to digi-destined

_Telepathically...sort of_

--

Warning: If I offend you with the little people thing, I am sorry, I didn't mean to, but most of them are about up to your knee in height, and shorter. so sorry!

_Last time:_

_Again, something flew at them, but this time, not just flew, but attacked. Swords were at their necks in a matter of seconds._

_'Is that a man or digimon? And WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US!'_

_"You have to meet the master...and agree to the circumstances she has set."_

Chapter 6: Little people, meeting the master

--

"Would you let me go!" Takuya yelled, "We don't WANT to meet your stupid MASTER! Damnit!"

All of a sudden, he felt like he was being scolded...but no one was scolding him...on his swearing that is.

"She is NOT STUPID!" One of the little people...reaaaallllly little yelled.

Then you could hear the shadows laughing at them. They came out, and there were ten of them. The digi-destined tried to see their faces, but all they caught was shadows.

"SHUT UP STUPID SHADOWS!" The shadows then left, but not without saying...

She really is an idiot...

'That voice...sounds oddly familiar...' Takuya thought. That gave them enough time to transport to where their _master _was.

"Lock them up and leave. Then I'll talk to them." They quickly complied.

The lady had a mask covering her face. A peacock mask. Her clothes consisted of a tight red shirt that showed off cleavage, and a purple mini skirt. She had knee high orange socks and white shoes, but you could clearly tell she was older than thirty.

In a few minutes they were in a cage. Looking very much like an overly large bird cage.

Whatever you do...listen to exactly what I say. A male voice said.

They all nodded, which surprisingly went unnoticed by the lady.

"Alright. First off, you will hand me the messages that you have right now, and once you are done. You will do this, yes?"

Do not agree

"No." Takuya said, beating everyone from saying the same thing.

"You will obey me!"

Do not get intimidated by her. We are protecting you. Do not tell her that.

"We are not going to agree to what you said." Koji backed him up.

"Fine, then you will come with me when you have it all."

No

"No." Zoe said.

"YES YOU WILL!"

"We said no." Kouichi said calmly.

"Once you find all of the damn riddle messages, you will search for the past digi-destined. Bring them here, and I will take it from there, along with some friends, of course..." She smirked, thinking she had them.

They could pretty much feel the smirk of the ones protecting them. Agree

"We agree." Tommy said. Soon, all the digi-destined were smirking and thinking along the same lines.

'This is contagious...'

"Glad we can agree. Now could you remove your barrier? I need to unlock the door."

We are not in front of the door. Only beside it.

"It is moved." JP said. They were looking warily at her now.

She smirked and unlocked the door, then backed up. They got out of their little prison and were almost mauled over by the people who attacked them. Their _protectors_ immediately pushed the guys off and transported them away. They were in the middle of the forest where the voice decided to give its help again.

You are very close to the next clue. Also, Takuya...no swearing. We'll talk again soon...

"Fine." Takuya sulked.

I'll give you a hint. It's in the tree beside you. Good bye!

"What the heck!" JP yelled out. "How can it be IN a tree, when there are no OPENINGS!"

"Ummm...okay...strange..." Zoe muttered.

_Get looking, Koji. Your going sloooooowww..._ A female voice sang out in his head.

_Come on Kouichi! You're not even trying!_ A male voice said, laughing.

They're slow...GET MOVING! Another male voice came, yelling at them all. We don't have all day! Hurry!

"We're moving!" They blurted out, scaring a few digimon around them, including Bokumon and Nehmon.

The two digimon looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to watch the six digi-destined search the trees.

"I think they're loosing it..." Bokumon stated matter-o-factly.

"Loosing what?" Nehmon replied.

"They're heads, dolt!" He said back, snapping Nehmon's pants.

"AHH! Oh."

"Huh? What's this...?" Koji scratched at the bark of the tree.

Right where he was scratching at started to glow a light brown color. Everyone else, seeing the glow, stopped to look at what he found. There, in the tree bark, was half a slip of paper, growing larger.

"What the heck?"

"So that's what they meant by it's in the tree."

"That's what who meant?"

The kids stared at their digimon companions.

"You mean you can't hear them?" Tommy asked, now thinking that they had gone delusional.

"No. That's what I'm saying."

They shouldn't be able to hear us. We can try to make it so they can though, if you would like, that is. A female voice said.

"Yes, please."

Bokumon and Nehmon felt a tingling sensation come over them, and then it was gone.

"What was that?" Nehmon asked, scratching his head.

There. Do not tell anyone that you can hear us, unless we say you can.

The two jumped. "Wh-who are you?"

...People...

...Nice answer...

I know, it was the best!

...I was being sarcastic...

You know, your evil and mean.

I'M evil? Who was the one that shrunk my clothes? Huh? I believe that was **YOU**.

The kids had an anime sweat drop at this.

I said I was sorry!

Never mind that! Pull the paper out of the tree and read it.

A few seconds passed and nobody moved.

Don't just stand there! READ THE PAPER!

"Right!" Koji grabbed the paper out of the tree and read:

"_**Ten combined,**_

_**Saved us all**_"

You didn't even need that clue anymore! That sucks!

Shut up already, would you!

NO! Make me!

...Alright...

HEY! KIDDING, KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Liar. You're older than me.

...NoI'mnot...

Whatever.

We'll just give you the next clue.

_**To enemies,**_

_**Known as the element names.**_

You know...that kind of lies too. They had the element name, but mixed with another word...

Whatever

"Alright then...Where's our next clue to the others...if there is more" JP asked. 'God I hope there isn't any more.'

Sorry to say, but there are only a few more to go.

"How many is a few?"

You will find out when you have them all.

They sighed. "Alright..."

Get some rest. We find two more in the morning

"Alright."

They set up camp for the night, ate, and went to bed. Morning came all to quickly, in their opinion. They were _not_ happy.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

Full Moon Howl


	7. Chapter 7

Parents

Parents

Disclaimer: Nope

Chapter 7: The last message is…

--

"Soooo….where is it?" Tommy asked, looking around the area.

They had been traveling for half the day, and could not find what they were looking for. Now, the directions landed them in a desert.

"And why did we have to go to a desert to find it? Why couldn't they have put it somewhere less…hot…?" Takuya and JP complained, trying to find something to keep cool by.

It's not like we tried to fry you…this place use to look a lot better…it wasn't a desert before…I wonder what happened… A female voice had said, sounding sort of sad.

"What did it use to be like?" Zoe asked curiously.

…It use to have flowers all over, in a grassy green field. Trees were all around on the outside, and there was lots of digimon all over the place. It was…beautiful…

"Hey…are you spirits of digimon…or are you the digi-destined that we are learning about?" Kouichi asked.

…Keep on your work…you'll find out later…

They walked a while more until they reached a single tree. It was pretty big, compared to the other trees they had seen when they were in the forest. Going under the tree, in the shade, they sat down for a break. Shiny metal was beside them, before a lightning bolt struck right next to it.

Would you look at that…it decided to come to you. A male voice laughed at their scared faces.

That's not very nice you know.

Your point?

That is my point idiot. They could have gotten in the way!

But they didn't!

It doesn't matter that they didn't, only that you are dangerous!

Fine…I'm sorry…

Thank you…

Your welcome!

…

They moved over to look at, and read what was there.

"Easy…what?" Takuya asked. "I don't get it…"

"Maybe we need to wait a while again, then." Koji said, looking at the other note, thing.

"I guess we can listen to them fight…I wonder what they looked like before…"

"What the hell are they doin' out in this awful heat! They first start talkin' to themselves, then they go off to find glowy things, and sit in a DESERT! Those kids are weirder than I gave them credit for…" Ranamon mumbled to herself, silently in the tree above the digi-destined. "Who could they possibly be talkin' to? Themselves? …Thank god that lightning bolt didn't hit me…that would have been reeeeal bad."

"Did you guys see something in the tree, or was that just me?" Zoe asked, looking up at the spot Ranamon had been on, moments before changing branches.

Takuya and everyone else looked up to where she was looking. "I think that was just you. Maybe you need some water?"

"Hmm…I guess I must be hallucinating…Sorry guys."

"It's fine. Wouldn't matter if there was something up there anyways. We would still be at least a little safe…"

"…I guess…"

…Are you going to look at the words yet, or do I have to sound them out for you?

"Oh! Let's look!"

"Hmm…"

"It says:

**Easy to find, **

**You know us well.**" Takuya said. "I…guess that narrows it down a bit…to friends and family…"

"Yeah." Koji agreed, then looked down at the glass before him.

Read it aloud, Koji.

"Alright…:

**We're always there,**" He said, looking to see if there were more words. "Then it cuts off."

"So…that would leave-" Kouichi started.

One more.

"Sooo….where is it?" JP asked, looking around the area.

"Is it close?" Tommy asked, sitting at the trunk of the tree, looking at his hands.

NOPE! The voices said together, in an excited way.

"Where is it then?" Takuya asked.

On the other side of this one thousand mile desert! They said again, in an all to happy voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" they yelled in an all too exasperated way. "You have to be kidding me!"

'Who the HELL are they TALKING TO!' Ranamon yelled in her head, trying to regain her balance on the tree from after the shock of the kids' shout.

She looked down, and saw nothing but their shocked and horrified faces, while they were looking straight ahead at….nothing…

'My GOD, they've lost it!' Was her only thought while looking down at them.

We're not kidding, and that's why we have a specially ordered…

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnnnn

Shut up. 

…Togamon. You know, you two should just shut up so I can talk, okay?

Not a chance.

No way.

_**Hell**_ no. 

"O…kay, I guess. When will it be here?"

A few seconds. Give it time! Sheesh…

"Sorry…geez." Takuya mumbled. A few seconds, like it was said, a Togamon appeared.

"You the digi-destined?" When they nodded, it came closer. "Ready to go?"

"I…guess so…" Zoe said, looking around.

"Yeah." Koji stated.

"Then, grab onto me, and don't let go, no matter what." It said, leaning down and picking up Koji and Takuya and putting them on it's shoulder, then JP and Kouichi on each arm, while holding onto Tommy and Zoe. "Here we go!" It said, then made a mad dash for the edge.

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!" Was heard from all the kids.

They had been running…or, actually, holding on for dear life, for about two hours, before they finally found some green patches of land, and a lot of trees. A stream only a little while back. Setting each of the kids down under the trees, by a stream, the Togamon walked up to the stream and began to drink some water. The kids following to get some soon after.

"Is there anything else you would like me to tell you, before I leave?"

Zoe looked up at it, and sat down by a nearby tree. Waiting for everyone else to do the same, she asked "Can you tell us what the past digi-destined's names are-or were."

The Togamon thought for a little while on it, before coming to a solution. "Yes. But first, you must read this." Pulling out a piece of paper from earth, the togamon handed it to Tommy.

"Is this the last one?" With a nod from Togamon, he read.

"**So hurry to find,"**

"Stop!" Togamon yelled. Tommy stopped reading, and looked up. "Their names-ladies first- are: Aki, Katyana, Kyoko, Maulai, and Shiori. The guys are: Chaud, Chris, Jim, Kenny, and Haku- as you already know. Now you may finish reading. Hurry back!" Togamon smiled and rushed away.

"Okay…:

**So hurry to find,**

**The ones that are close.**"

Then, the earth started to shake, and they began to glow.

"What's happening!" Pretty much all of them yelled out.

'What the hell!'

In a matter of seconds, and a bright flash later, she could no longer see them.

"Hallucinating…" Ranamon said, staring at where they were. Now only seeing Bokumon, Nehmon, and no book. "Better tell Cherubimon…" Then she disappeared as well.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Mmmmm kay….sorry for taking so long…I lost my notebook with the stuff for the story…sorry.

Full Moon Howl


	8. Chapter 8

Parents

Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own

--

Chapter 8: Finding the Past Digi-destined…how?

--

They fell from the sky, screaming. Going through a roof, they each found themselves on something that was by a park…a school.

"Even when I don't need to be at school I am…why me?" Takuya whined, from his place on the teachers chair, sitting sideways. Legs were thrown over the armrest, back held up by the other armrest.

"Well at least you had a softer landing." Koji scowled, from his place on top of the bookshelf.

Zoe got up from the desk she landed on, while JP got up off the floor, and Koji and Tommy got up off of the desk and the file cabinet.

"So what exactly do we do know?" Zoe asked, taking a look around.

Kouichi looked through the window that was closest to him, looking over at the park. "Looks like we are home."

"Which means we have to search for the digi-destined now?" Tommy asked, looking up at Kouichi.

"What are we gonna do to find them, anyway? Go up to every person we meet and ask if they use to be digi-destined?" JP asked, sitting down at a desk, resting his head on his hand.

"No…It's someone we know…Hey! It's Bokumon's book. Hold on a sec." Zoe said, flipping through the pages. Stopping at a certain page, she read it. "Okay…they are close, always there, easy to find, and we know them well."

"Family or friends? They could be our parents' friends, or they could be someone, like an aunt, uncle, or our own parents. How do we know who to ask without sounding mental?" Takuya asked, sitting down cross-legged in front of Zoe.

"Your asking me this…why?" She asked, looking down with an expression that clearly said I-don't-have-a-clue-don't-ask-me.

Koji, Kouichi, and Tommy walked up to her then. JP just moved over a few desks. Sitting down in a circle, they all thought for a while.

"We could try to…find things out by asking questions about their pasts…" Kouichi said, mostly to himself, but loud enough so everyone else could hear.

"Sure…so we are all going home to interrogate our parents and other family members…great…" JP mumbled.

"Hey…where do you all live? Cause we were all dropped off at a school…the one across the street from where I go…" Tommy said, looking out the window from his spot.

Takuya blinked. "I go here…"

"So do I." Koji joined in a minute later.

"Me too."

"Don't forget about me. JP would be sitting in my desk, thank you very much." Zoe said, staring at her desk, then Tommy.

"I go to the school a few blocks away." Kouichi stated.

"So we all live somewhere around here..." Zoe mumbled.

"We can all go home, get whatever information we can from our parents, and meet back at the park tomorrow at noon." Koji said. "The one on school property across the street."

"Alright. Meet here at noon…what about if they ask where we were?" JP asked.

"…At a friends house? No…just say that we were at the park with a bunch of friends. That isn't necessarily lying." Takuya said, standing up.

"Tomorrow at noon it is then…" They all left, off of school property, and going straight home.

--

Zoe got home a while later and sat down on the couch. Her mom came into the room a little while later.

"I thought you said you had somewhere you needed to go, Zoe." She said, sitting down beside her daughter.

Zoe looked at her in confusion. "I…went to the park to meet some friends. We are going to get together tomorrow at noon…" She said.

Her dad walked in a minute later, and sat down on the couch as well.

'He had had the day off of work that day…The day must not have changed here…'

"I'm gonna watch TV while you two talk." He said, turning the television on.

"Hey, mom? Dad? What were you like when you were kids?"

Both parents looked at her. Her dad turning off the TV. "Why'd that come up?" He asked.

Zoe shrugged. "Curiosity."

Zoe's mom giggled. "Well I was not one that liked to talk at all. I was mostly always silent, but not as silent as one of my friends. When I would talk, I would sometimes stutter. Always jealous of the popular girls in school, who I just so happened to befriend some of them."

"I was never like that." Her father voiced in.

Her mother glared playfully at him, then said in all seriousness. "_You_ would never shut up."

"Would too! You just never seen it!" He whined.

"No kidding."

Zoe looked between her parents. "Did I miss something here?"

"He was one of the most popular guys. I'll go get the pictures." Her mom got up and went into the bedroom down the hall.

"How did you guys get to know each other?"

"One of my friends got beat up by one of my other friends cousins. I met her when we all got lost." He said, a smile on his face.

Zoe's mom came in a while later. "Here are the pictures of the two of us." She said, handing Zoe the pictures.

The female in one picture had green eyes, and really long blond hair in a high ponytail. She wore a blue skirt, and a long white shirt with a peach vest on over it.

"I liked to be ignored most of the time…especially during school."

"Oh…"

The second picture, the male had brown eyes and short brown hair. He wore a white t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Can I keep these?"

"Sure! Go ahead." Her mom said.

"Thank you!" Zoe ran up to her room. While the two parents gave each other a knowing look.

--

Tommy walked into the house, and sat in front of the TV, which just so happened to be on at the moment. His brother came into the room, and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Yutaka?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about mom and dad, when they were kids?" Tommy asked, turning to face his brother.

"Why?" Yutaka asked curiously. He had never actually asked his parents about it, but now that it came up, he was a bit curious.

"No reason. Just curiosity I guess…" Tommy said, looking down at the ground. Just then, his parents walked into the room. When his mother looked to be about to ask him something, his brother interrupted.

"What were you like as kids?"

Their mother stopped and looked at them. "Well…" She began. "I wouldn't talk to anyone, at all. I was too shy. I didn't like being called on, or having attention on myself. Too many stares…"

"What about you dad?" Tommy asked next.

"Didn't care. I was sort of…a troublemaker. I enjoyed poking fun at people, and making the teachers angry. The only way I met your mother and some of our closest friends that you have yet to meet, was because we got lost." He said, walking up to the couch and sitting down.

"We were going to go see a movie tonight, would you want to come?"

Yutaka shrugged. "Sure." While Tommy nodded his head.

"Could I have a picture of you two?" He asked.

"I…guess so. Sure, I'll go find one." She said, leaving the room. Coming out a while later, she handed Tommy two pictures.

"Thanks." Tommy said, looking at the pictures.

The one of his mother in it, had brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She wore a striped shirt, with a brown skort (SP?). She wore a tannish brown jacket, with a dark brown thing up by her neck. She did look kind of shy in the picture.

The second picture had a guy with brown eyes, with short dirty blond hair. He wore a red long sleeved turtleneck shirt, with blue jeans.

'I hope this helps…'

--

JP walked in the door and went straight to the kitchen.

"Where did you go JP?" His mother immediately scolded.

"I was at the park with a few friends…" He said, "What were you like when you were a kid, mom?" He asked, sitting down at the table.

She turned back to her cooking, with a raised eyebrow. "Stubborn…read a lot…a computer nerd…studied hard, that kind of thing. I met your father when we got lost."

"What was dad like?" He asked then.

"Hmm…flirty, enjoyed taking pictures of anything and everything, a natural trouble magnet, why are you asking this anyway?" She asked, turning to him.

"No reason. Curiosity, I guess." He said, taking a cookie out of the jar in front of him. "Could I…by any chance, can I have a picture of you and dad when you were younger?"

"…" She was silent for a while. "Watch the food, and don't eat any. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, his father came into the room. Then a while after that, his mother gave him the pictures. "Thanks."

"I guess…" She said, turning to the food. He walked up the stairs to his room, looking at the first picture.

His mom had brown eyes, and very long light brown hair in two pigtails at the sides of her head. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, with a brown jacket over it. The jacket was left open. Her skirt was a tan with red lines making large squares on it. She wore high black socks and brown slip on shoes.

The second picture was of his dad. He had blue eyes and short blackish brownish hair. He wore a long sleeved white turtleneck shirt, and loose but not too loose blue jeans.

'This'll have to do…'

--

Koji walked into the house, and was greeted by his father, with his wife on the couch.

"Where were you?" He asked, looking at Koji with kind eyes.

"At the park with some friends." Came his short reply.

"You look like you want to say something. What's on your mind?" His stepmother asked. For reasons he doesn't know, he hated her, but answered anyway.

"What were you like when you were a kid?" He asked, looking his father straight in the eye.

"Kind, curious, read a lot, played in sports, a trouble magnet. That kind of thing." He said. "You want to know how your mom and I met?"

He nodded.

"We got lost. Ended up making new friends." He said shortly.

"Do you have a younger picture of mom and you?" He asked then.

"Of me, yes. Your mother has her picture." He said, getting up. "Follow me." They walked to a room down the hall.

Back in the living room, Koji's stepmother wasn't too happy. In fact, she was pure angry. 'What is he trying to do? I know it can't be anything good.' She thought.

Back in the other room, Koji's dad pulled out the picture. "Here you are. You may keep it if you want." He nodded, and they both went their own ways.

Koji looked down at the picture in his hands. The guy had blackish bluish short hair and kind of blue brown eyes. He wore baggy army pants, and a white shirt that had a saying: I have an evil cousin. On it. (The top half was a dark blue, the bottom a black: for his hair.)

'This'll do…for now.'

--

Kouichi had met his mom on the way back from work. He had just started asking her questions.

"Well, when I was younger…I a lot of the time, was never quiet. I loved to draw, and I was very curious. There is a lot more, but that would take too much time." She said, smiling.

"How did you meet father?"

"Hmm…I-no we got lost. We made some friends, and that's how we met."

"Oh."

"Would you like to see a picture?" She asked. "It was taken by my best friend."

"Sure."

"Alright." They walked into the house. "I'll go get it."

A while later she came out and handed him the picture. He looked at it. "Thank you."

"Sure thing."

His mother in the picture had greenish blue eyes, and long blue hair. She wore a dress where the sleeve parts were on her arms, and not shoulders. The dress was different shades of purple. Some parts of her hair were held in a really low, large golden bead. There was a big flower on the side of her head with ribbons sticking out all over.

--

Takuya walked into the door and almost tripped on the truck his brother was amused with earlier. Grumbling, he moved the truck into a big box, then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"Hello. Where have you been?" His mother looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"At the park with some friends." He replied, sitting down. 'Mind as well just ask…' "What were you and dad like when you were younger?"

Both eyebrows went up at that. "Well…I could find trouble almost immediately, I was stubborn, curious, and the list goes on." She said. "Your father enjoyed picking on people, but if he made a female cry, he would apologize until his head fell off. I swear…okay, he was also stubborn, and curious, and that list, too, goes on. We met when we got lost."

"Oh…Can I borrow a picture?"

"Sure. Go ask your obaa-san."

"Kay." He walked into the room that his grandma was in, and asked the same question. Shinya looked at him for a second, then when he got the picture, followed him into the room with all the other pictures, finding one of his dad as well. He was followed all the way into his room, and closed the door once Shinya got in.

"Can I see?" He asked his older brother.

"Knock yourself out. I want it back though." Shinya nodded.

Takuya looked at the picture of his mom. She had long brown hair, that also looked red, with greenish bluish brownish eyes. She wore Black jeans that had holes and patches in the knees. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt, with a black long-sleeved sweatshirt that had a big gap of the head. The straps for the black sweatshirt started past her shoulder on one side, then on the other was on her shoulder. She wore a netting thing on both her hands. (Can't remember what they are called…sorry. And her sweatshirt was baggy.)

They switched pictures and looked at them.

Their dad had blondish brown short hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt, with a purple long sleeved button up shirt over it. The buttoned up was unbuttoned. He wore baggy black pants, and white shoes.

Shinya gave the picture back and sat down beside his brother.

"Aniki…are those pictures of mom and dad?" He asked.

Takuya nodded. "Yup." They heard their names being called. "Time to start your birthday party I guess, Shinya." He said, pulling his brother up, and tugging him out of the bedroom.

"Nope! NOPE! Leggo! I don't need the birthday spanking thingy! NO!" All the while, Takuya was laughing.

**T**o** B**e **C**ontinued…

--

REVIEW! _**PLEASE?**_

Full Moon Howl


	9. Chapter 9

Parents

Parents

Disclaimer: I don't even have a chance…

Last time:

"_Aniki…are those pictures of mom and dad?" He asked._

_Takuya nodded. "Yup." They heard their names being called. "Time to start your birthday party I guess, Shinya." He said, pulling his brother up, and tugging him out of the bedroom._

"_Nope! NOPE! Leggo! I don't need the birthday spanking thingy! NO!" All the while, Takuya was laughin_g.

--

Chapter 9: Suspicions

--

That night, while everyone was asleep, someone made a phone call.

"You think they finally found out?"

"_They are trying to. So far, I am pretty sure they know who it is."_

"All that means is that one: you know who is in trouble again, and two:-"

"_-He is trying to control everything again. You know without you there that that brat would kill any, and everything he got his hands on."_

"No really." You could hear the sarcasm.

"_Lets just watch them. It should be interesting."_

"heheheh….Alright. G'night."

"_Night!" _The phone line went dead.

--

Two phones were picked up. Dialing two different numbers.

"_Hey."_

"_Hello?"_

"Hi! You been having any suspicions?"

"_Heh. Of course! They are so close!"_

"_What do you suspect. Of course I would be suspicious! I always am!"_ Was the loud, but not too loud whisper.

"Oh, right. I have a feeling we are all going to be meeting up. Really soon too."

"_Well than, that's what happens…most likely. Got to leave! Night!"_

"Night"

"_We probably are. Hey…my kid is up. Gotta go hide. Night!" _

"Heh. Night." The line went dead.

--

JP walked downstairs, and grabbed a glass of water from the fridge. Looking around the corner for the noise that woke him up, he shrugged when he found nothing. Turning around, he headed back up the stairs.

She sighed, walking down the hall and into her room.

"How did it go?"

"Let's just say…we all think they are on to us. But hey. The sooner, the better." She shrugged and pulled the covers over herself, then switched off the light. "See you in the morning…"

"Yup…good night."

--

"What were you talking about?" A male voice asked, coming into the room.

"The kids…they're looking for us."

"Well, they should find us soon." He chuckled. "Let's get to bed now."

"Alright." They walked into the room and went to sleep. Not noticing pair of eyes watching them.

Morning came and Shinya jumped onto Takuya, waking him up. "GET OFF!" Takuya yelled at him.

"But I have to tell you something!" Shinya yelled back, falling off of his brother, and quickly getting back onto his feet to face his brother.

"Can't you wait until a GODLY hour!" He covered his head with a pillow.

"It's TEN O'CLOCK!" Shinya yelled, jumping back onto his brother's back.

"SO! GET OFF!"

"Then get out of bed!"

"Fine!" Takuya flipped over onto his back, successfully knocking Shinya onto the other side of his bed. "Now what do you want?" He asked, glaring at his little brother.

Shinya smirked. "You have to take me to where ever you are going though."

Takuya growled. "What is it? If it is good enough for waking me up, then you can come."

"Good enough. Last night, mom and dad were talking, and-"

"They can talk all they want! Why did you wake me up for that!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Shinya yelled back, then continued. "Mom said this exactly: 'The kids…they're looking for us.' Is that why you wanted those pictures?"

Takuya was quiet. "…How did you get this information…?"

"How else? The same way I find out if your going somewhere I want to go. I listen in on conversations you know."

"That's called eavesdropping, and normally we would fight about this, but you were actually good. Good boy! Go get a cookie!"

"You're still bringing me with you." Shinya said seriously. "And if you want to eat, then you should get dressed. We are supposed to go somewhere or something with mom and dad's friends today."

"Fine…" Takuya grumbled, getting out of bed. He got dressed into his usual clothing. (The one you always see him wearing in the anime.) Then he walked out to eat breakfast.

--

"Kouichi! You ready to go?"

"Coming!" Kouichi came up to the front door minutes later. "Where are we going now?"

"To meet some of my old friends. Come on, or we'll be late!" She walked out the door, and locked it once they were both out.

--

"MOM! Where are we going?" JP repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

"We're going to see some old friends. Having a barbeque in the park. Did you not want to go?"

"Your not suppose to tell him! You take all the fun out of it…" She pouted.

"Well, too bad." His dad replied, walking ahead. "Looks like no one is here yet."

"Oh well…we'll wait."

--

"Koji, why don't you come walk up here? You don't have to stay behind us you know…" Koji's dad said, looking back at his son.

"No."

"He still doesn't like me…" His step mom said, sniffling a little bit. Koji's dad simply shook his head.

"I'll talk to him. You go on ahead." She nodded and walked up.

'It's still going according to plan…to bad the others couldn't split them up. Oh well…took a few years for me to break those two apart. Now, just like his mother, that brat is overly suspicious.' She thought, turning a corner.

"Koji, what's going on between you two?"

"…Nothing. I just don't like her."

"Do you have a reason why?" He asked, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"She…seems…suspicious…" Koji said slowly.

"How so?"

"Aren't we here?"

"Oh! Yes we are. We'll talk about this later." He said, walking up to the only other people there.

Koji saw JP, and walked up to him.

"What exactly are you doing here?" JP asked, looking over at him and the two sat down.

"Family things." Was the short reply.

--

"HERE! See? We're here! Now you don't need to ask anymore…" Zoe's mom said, walking up to the others.

"Just…visit with the other kids. It isn't that bad…" Her dad said, gently pushing her towards the two boys.

"Fine…" She complied walking up to the two, then froze. She hadn't been paying attention when they first got here. "You two are here! How-what?"

"Just sit down…" Koji said, pulling her to sit down next to him.

"Fine…umm…do you think the others are coming?"

"Probably seeing as we all are here. Unless, of course, it was just us." JP said, and right when that was said, Kouichi walked up to them.

"Well, this is different." He said, sitting across from his twin, beside JP.

--

"Go visit the other kids, and Yutaka, take care of your brother." Their mom said, while their dad walked ahead.

"Fine. Come on Tommy."

"Coming." They walked up to the table. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Same reason as you, I guess. Now most likely, Takuya will be here soon." Kouichi said.

"You know them?" Yutaka asked, sitting down.

"Oh! Yeah, these are my friends. This is JP, Kouichi, his twin Koji, and Zoe. Takuya should be coming soon…I think." Tommy said, pointing at each person when introduced. "People, this is my big brother Yutaka."

"Nice to meet you." Yutaka said.

"Nice to meet you." The others said at the same time.

--

"I want you two to be good, and Takuya, watch your brother. Stay out of trouble, and go visit the other kids." His mom said, pushing them towards the others.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm going!" He grabbed Shinya and pulled him over a few steps away from the pushing woman, then let go of him. "Let's go 'visit'."

Shinya shrugged, and walked on. When they got to the table, Shinya immediately spotted someone his own age. He stayed by his brother though.

Takuya looked up from the ground and found his friends all sitting at the picnic table in front of them. "Hey." They all looked over at him.

Koji was the first one to reply with a smirk. "Took ya long enough."

"Took ya short enough." Takuya said back with a smirk of his own. "Shinya, these are my friends, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, and I don't know you." He said, pointing to each person. "This is my little brother Shinya, and I am Takuya." He said, just so the new person would know.

"I'm Yutaka. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Takuya went and sat down on Koji's other side, while Shinya sat between Tommy and Yutaka.

Takuya then whispered over, "It is our parents."

Koji, being the only one that heard him whispered back. "How do you know?"

"My brother listened in on a conversation my parents were having. They are waiting for us to figure it out."

"Maybe we should confront them about it?"

"I don't think we should until everyone knows, and we are alone with them."

"Right."

They continued talking, while more people they didn't know began to arrive as well.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

--

There you go. Ummm…yeah.

Full Moon Howl


	10. Chapter 10

Parents

Parents

Disclaimer: How would I? I don't steal!

--

Chapter 10: Confronting

--

A little while after the talking, and when everyone was there-including the unknown people- they decided to go up to a group of kids and play soccer with them. Yutaka didn't really want to play, but went with them anyway. The kids were older, and were picking on another little kid with the ball. (Like older than Tommy and Shinya and people their age…)

"Hey, mind if we play?" Takuya asked a guy with brown hair and eyes. The guy wore a blue soccer jersey that said Blaze in the front. (I dunno…)

"Sure, do what you want. But the little kids, and the big guy can't play." He replied.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Because you'll just get in the way."

"Then they'll be on our team." Takuya said, stepping forward beside Tommy and Shinya.

"It'll still be uneven. We're having ten people on each team." A longhaired red head, with her hair in a high ponytail said. She wore long baggy pants, and a tight short-sleeved shirt.

"We'll play."

--

"YOU GOT DIVORCED!"

"I told you we shouldn't have told her…" Koji's dad said, looking over at the twins' mom.

"Maybe I should have listened to that…Who are you now?" She asked the other lady beside her ex. "You look familiar…have we met?"

"Cassie." Came the short reply. "And I don't think we have. I don't recognize you…" 'That's right, keep up the good work, and they'll never find out…' She gave a small smile.

"Whatever." The angry lady, a.k.a. Takuya's mother waved off, then turned a glare to the two others she was talking to. "When did this happen, why wasn't I informed, and when were you going to tell me-other than me overhearing!"

"Umm…-"

"A while ago, because you would blow up, and later today…when the party was over and you were tired." The twins' mom said, cutting off anything that their dad would have said. "Why don't we go see what the kids are doing? Maybe that will cool you off. HEY! You're not wearing a skirt!"

"I HATE SKIRTS! With a passion, if you forgot. Sure, why don't we go see…"

They walked over, only a little ways away, when they heard the kids all talking.

"-the little kids, and the big guy can't play." One of the kids said.

"I think that's messed up." Kouichi's mom whispered over to Takuya's mother, still walking. She nodded in response.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Because you'll just get in the way."

"Then they'll be on our team." Takuya said, moving between the kids.

"That's my boy." She snickered. (I dun care how to spell it…)

"It'll still be uneven. We're having ten people on each team." A red head female said.

"We'll play." Takuya's mom said, coming up behind the twins.

"You? Your too old."

"Then it should be an easy win. Let's play."

"The old people start." The twins' mom added in. "Kyo, you start. I'll pass."

"Alright, Shi." They smirked, walking to the field.

Facing the two kids that wouldn't let the three play, Kyo asked a question, when everyone was getting into their positions.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Matt, that's my sister Maddie (The red head), Brandon, Takishi, Daisuke, Kima, Laudon, Hatsu, Mary, and Ken."

"Well I'm Kyo, they are my son's Takuya and Shinya, Shi, her son's Koji and Kouichi, JP, Tommy, his older brother Yutaka, and Zoe."

"You know us, and we just met you. Dang…I'll never understand how they pinpoint that easily…" JP sighed.

"Mom…Are you sure you want to play?" Takuya asked, walking beside her.

"Yup. You be a forward too. The old people get to start it." She laughed, kicking the ball, they all ran for it.

--

"Where are the other two, after that overly loud outburst, Haku?"

"Huh? Oh, Chaud! Ummm….they are…over there" He said, pointing at the soccer game going on.

"Well, shouldn't we get the others and go watch those kids get beat?" Chaud asked, arching an eyebrow. "You know just as much as I do, that Kyo and Shi get out of hand when it comes to Soccer. Especially when they are huge ball hogs."

"Are you saying we should go knock them out of their spot?" A new person said.

"Very much so."

"Jim, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Aki!" The guys said innocently.

"Maulai, Katyana, they are hiding something…" Aki said, looking at all the guys.

"Hmmm…Chris, Kenny, are you in this?" Maulai asked, turning her head to them.

"Us? Nooooo…" The two said guys said.

They all looked over to their two friends.

"Lets join." Maulai said suddenly.

"Guys over on the other team with no parents on it, girls with Kyo and Shi. Go." Aki said, and they all ran over there.

"Comin' through!" Maulai yelled, pushing Kyo over with her arm, and taking the ball, passing it over to Koji.

"Maulai!" Kyo and Shi yelled, all running while their shoulders were touching.

"Sorry to barge in!" Haku said, stealing the ball and passing it to Chaud.

"Oh, no you don't." Shi said, turning to the girls. "Surround."

They smirked, running up to Chaud, they surrounded him, then Shi turned to Kyo.

"You going to, or do I have to?"

"Going!" Kyo went shoulder to shoulder with him and kicked the ball away, effectively tripping Chaud, who brought Kyo down with him.

"You cheat!" He yelled, while she laughed.

"Oh, I do try!" She managed to laugh out.

The kids looked at the adults like they were crazy, then went after the ball again.

Once the game was done, and the people all left because it was getting late, the parents of the digi-destined, along with their other kids, were sitting at the picnic table.

"Did you want to say something." Kenny asked, looking at the kids.

"It's most definitely them. Their names are in the book as well." Zoe said, closing the book and setting it on the table.

Yutaka and Shinya gave her a weird look. "What are you talking about?" Yutaka asked.

The ten adults smirked. "Oh…nothing. Only the digimon and the new digi-destined needing our help." Jim said

"What?" Shinya asked bewildered.

"Little weird looking creatures with abnormal powers." Aki said.

"Oh."

"Well, when do we leave?" Kyo asked.

"Ummm….we…don't exactly know exactly how to get back…" Kouichi said, looking at everyone else at the picnic table, besides the adults.

"Heh! Then I guess we're just gonna have to show you!" Kyo said before standing up. "Let's go, my dear little digi-destined!"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

What do you think? Review, and thank you for your reviews!

Full Moon Howl


	11. Chapter 11

Parents

Parents

Disclaimer: Check other chapters. Don't own parents, only their names. I do own Cassie though.

"_Ummm….we…don't exactly know exactly how to get back…" Kouichi said, looking at everyone at the picnic table, besides the adults._

"_Heh! Then I guess we're just gonna have to show you!" Kyo said before standing up. "Let's go, my dear little digi-destined!"_

--

Chapter 11: Getting back

--

"Where are we going?" Yutaka asked, getting up and following them to the schools park.

"You are following us to the digital world. Don't worry, just a knew place with evil and good fuzz balls." Maulai said with a big smile.

"You did return here and end up at the schools park…right?" Aki asked, turning and walking backwards.

"It was more like…in a classroom at school." Takuya replied.

"Do you remember the room?" Chaud asked, walking in between his sons.

"Yeah." Koji replied, watching his mother who was talking to Kyo. He sighed.

Chris walked up to him. "Walk beside her. She will notice you, you know. She already does." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, she's just getting chewed out because of the divorce, and, I guess, she doesn't like Cassie either." Then he gently pushed his son forward.

He nodded, walking forward, walking beside his mother. Immediately, he was enveloped in a hug.

"You saved me!" She whispered, not showing that she was going to release him at any time.

"Hey! Shi! I swear, that girl is really up to no good."

"I agree with that! Please don't yell at me anymore…" She whined, releasing her son from the bear hug.

"Lead us to the classroom, boys and girl." Katyana said, pushing them forward.

Reaching the school, the kids opened the door and walked in, everyone else following behind. Reaching the classroom they had come from, they walked into the middle, and looked at their parents.

"So this is it?"

When they nodded, the others entered the room further, standing beside the kids. Placing them in a circle, they replied.

"Say the message, what-cha-ma-call-it. Who has that book thing?" Kyo said, looking around the circle. "I still think you look overly familiar. I don't like her."

"Right here." Zoe stated.

"Alright. Flip to the page with the entire riddle thing in it, and read that aloud." When she began to speak, the said elements began to glow.

"_**Dark of the Light, Light of the Dark.,**_

_**Fire of the Ice, Ice of the Fire,**_

_**Lightning of the Metal, Metal of the Lightning,**_

_**Wood of the Water, Water of the Wood,**_

_**None can touch; Power of the void.**_

_**Friends of all shapes and sizes,**_

_**Come to aid us again.**_

_**Traveling through worlds,**_

_**Saving them both.**_

_**Don't forget, **_

_**Not only do you have to save everyone,**_

_**But save yourself as well.**_

_**We have been watching.**_

_**Two combined,**_

_**Creates a blast.**_

_**Ten combined,**_

_**Saved us all.**_

_**To enemies,**_

_**Known as the elemental names.**_

_**Easy to find,**_

_**You know us well.**_

_**We're always there,**_

_**So hurry to find,**_

_**The ones that are close.**_"

A bright light enveloped the all the kids, while a black void engulfed the adults, and a purple light surrounded Cassie.

"Damn. They made it." Was the last thing she said, before they were all transported to the digital world.

--

"Any of you know where Cassie is? She was here just a minute ago…" Chris asked, looking around.

"I KNEW IT! It's that witch that threw friggen knives at us!" Kyo exclaimed. "Damn manipulating witch destroying relation ships that should not have been messed with." She muttered.

Shi's eyes widened at that declaration. "That-the one that caught us, then tried blowing the digital world, along with us, up!"

"And the one who gave Lucimon that idea?" Maulai added in.

"Her friends are the ones that cursed Cherubimon so that she turns evil, right?" Aki asked calmly.

With the nods that she received, she began to contemplate something. Looking at one direction, then beginning to walk that way, everyone followed.

"Where are we going?" Shinya asked for everyone.

"The closest of our little digital friends." She replied, until she reached Bokumon and Nehmon.

"Which, of course, would be Chaud's, Patamon…in an egg…Kyo, I think you should go get the egg now…" Katyana said, with a sweat drop, looking at both the digimon, and the two (Kyo and Shi) staring at absolutely nothing, looking as if they were going to fall over any second.

"Huh? Oh, okay." She walked forward and kneeled down in front of Bokumon. "I need that egg."

"No." He said, backing away, and putting both hands on the egg.

"Hey Bokumon, that digi-egg belongs to him. You need to give it back." Zoe said softly, motioning to Chaud.

He was thinking about it for a second, before Nehmon came up and took the egg out of the pouch and handed it to Kyo. "Here you go."

"…Thank you…" She said, a little shocked that he just handed it over. Getting over it quickly, she focused just a little bit of power into her hand, then handed the egg to Chaud.

"Let's hope that all of them don't turn out like this." Shi said, poking the egg.

Chaud moved and a little bit of his power touched the egg, causing it to pretty much blow up.

Bokumon pretty much had a heart attack when that happened. Then out of the smoke, Patamon was found on top of Chaud's head, sleeping.

"Glad you're so comfortable." He mumbled annoyed, looking up.

"Five more minutes, Chaud…CHAUD! What are you doing here!" Patamon yelled, flying from his head, headfirst into his stomach.

"Hey bud! I just got here a while ago. Next time you decide to change yourself into a digi-egg, warn me first."

"Okay, now it's time to find the others." Maulai said, walking forward. "Wait…Kyoko Nadashiko Minamoto-Kanbara, whatever! Call your digimon now, or I'll strangle you." She said, all of a sudden, getting younger.

The others looked at her for a second, before looking at themselves. They were all shrinking.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

--

Sorry, but it is getting late, and I did update…so that's good. It just wasn't as long as I wanted it, but I do have to update my other stories, so…review? Thank you for reviewing too! Thanks!

Full Moon Howl


	12. Chapter 12

Parents

Parents

Disclaimer: Nope.

--

**Last time:**

"_Glad you're so comfortable." He mumbled annoyed, looking up._

"_Five more minutes, Chaud…CHAUD?! What are you doing here?!" Patamon yelled, flying from his head, headfirst into his stomach._

"_Hey bud! I just got here a while ago. Next time you decide to change yourself into a digi-egg, warn me first."_

"_Okay, now it's time to find the others." Maulai said, walking forward. "Wait…Kyoko Nadashiko Minamoto-Kanbara, whatever! Call your digimon now, or I'll strangle you." She said, all of a sudden, getting younger._

_The others looked at her for a second, before looking at themselves. They were all shrinking._

**This time:**

Chapter 12: Lots of power, not always good

--

When the process of shrinking was over with, they found themselves to be like they had when they first came to the digital world. 9th graders.

"Well…not exactly like I had planned, but…okay, I guess it works." Shi said, looking herself over, while everyone did the same to themselves.

"You know…I'm getting hotter by the second…touch my arm and tell me if you agree." Kyo said to Kenny, who was right next to her.

"I'm getting colder, your point?" He said next, touching her arm, there was a big poof! And fog was all over the place.

The kids jumped back a bit, before staring curiously at what happened.

"How'd they manage that?" Zoe asked, watching in amazement.

"Remind me why we did that? We were the opposites, you know…"

"Yeah. Stupid idea."

The others turned to each other and then backed off a bit.

"Absolutely no touching." They all said at once, backing away a little bit more.

"Can you just call him?" Maulai asked, getting a little impatient.

"If I do that, the other one will come as well. I'll do that last. You guys scream or something. They always seem to show up then."

"Let's just keep walking. I wonder if Gatomon is okay…" Shi said, continuing to walk, followed by everyone else.

"Gatomon?" Shinya asked.

"Yeah. She's my friend from this world. Umm, I think she digivolved into Ophanimon before we left. Just like Patamon and Lopmon digivolved."

Kyo tapped her chin, thinking, while Haku walked up beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, looking warily at her. "Last time you were thinking this hard, the world almost ended."

"That's not funny." She said sternly in response. "…Hey, cuz? Ummm…wouldn't our friends be somewhere close by? I mean, they can sense our energy, can they not?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes, they can. They must be pretty far away if they cannot sense us now. Either that, or their senses are being blocked, which I highly doubt considering your digimon are crazy."

"Mine? Have you seen how yours acted the last time we were here? And you call mine crazy."

"Now, now children, stop fighting each other and get along." Shi reprimanded, before turning and walking ahead. "We should try to get to the river by the time the sun starts to set. Can you sense where the nearest river is, Chaud?"

"What am I? A water detector or something? You should know this as well." Chaud mumbled. "Up ahead and a little to the left. Behind the tallest tree here."

"I…guess we'll stay there for the night then, right?"

"Precisely."

"How are you opposites, what are you talking about, and how did they create that smoke screen thing?" Tommy asked, stepping up beside his mother.

"First off," She began, "Kyo is fire, and your father is ice. As in the literal term, hmm…we are talking about our digimon companions, and they created that smoke screen by simply touching each other."

"Yea, but, that was a really big smoke screen. Wouldn't just a simple touch make a little one?" Koji asked next.

"Nope. It should, but with us, a simple touch could cause an explosion, like you have just witnessed."

"Okay. Do they all do that?" Kouichi asked.

"Not exactly. Some of us could actually blow something up, or cause a power outage or something like that. Not necessarily like fire and ice."

"Banzai!" A little digimon with long ears flew out and straight at Kyo.

"AH! My little Terriormon!" Kyo exclaimed, grabbing Terriormon from the air and swinging around in circles with him, then hugged him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well, at least we found one." Aki laughed.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

--

Okay, so it's short again. I'm very sorry. Especially that it was such a long wait too. Thank you to those who did review! Review again, please?

Full Moon Howl


End file.
